Sly Cooper  Into the Dream World
by Insheepshun
Summary: This is the first chapter of my Sly Cooper Inception idea. I've never actually written a fanfiction before, I've just had some advice and   then been thrown into the deep end. So try to enjoy. Thankyou.


Sly Cooper - Into the Dream World.

This Fan Fiction is based off Sly Cooper Characters and the Inception world and ideas.  
The story's timeline is based a few months after the events of Sly 3.

Chapter 1

Sly didn't find it hard to sneak out of his and Carmelita's flat at night. He'd wait till she fell asleep then open up the window and climb down the pipe. It was windy that night in Paris, but he was used to it and he needed to talk to Bentley. Over the past few months he had been constantly meeting Bentley and Murray at night, as much as he loved Carmelita he wanted to join back with his gang again. It was hard for him to lead a double life, with a police officer and a group of thieves. He wish he could find a middle ground, but cops and thieves living together isn't realistic or ideal. Scaling over the rooftops he could see the safe house insight, Bentley was waiting on the roof patiently. "Hey Bentley, I missed you buddy" Sly said as he jumped onto the roof.  
"Same here, Sly" Bentley replied.  
For months they had been trying to find a way for Sly to live with Carmelita and the gang but as said before it just wasn't a reality. "You said you've thought of a new idea?" Sly asked anxiously.  
"Ofcourse, don't I always?" Bentley began, "now I've managed to get hold of the Inception Device to enter people's minds."  
"Really?" Sly sounded shocked, it was quite hard to obtain being illegal, "so whats the plan then Bentley?"  
"All in good time, I still need to make some finishing touches to the operation, in the meantime I need you to track down the remainder of the gang."  
Getting hold of the Guru, Panda King and Dimitri didn't seem like much of a task for Sly. Panda King would be in China, the Guru would still be in New York and he last saw Dimitri conviently in Paris, opening up an underground fighting club.  
"Do Penelope and Murray know about the Device?" Sly asked.  
"Penelope knows and has been helping me on the plan, Murray hasn't really payed much attention to it, but has helped Penelope study the way the Inception Device works by sleeping"  
Sly laughed, "ahh Murray, he helps by sleeping, what would we do without him?"  
Bentley smiled, "Just get the rest of the gang to rejoin us here, i'll handle the rest, see ya later Sly"  
"Bye ol' chap" Sly called back, before sailing off into the night.

The next few days were tough for Sly, his excuse to get to New York was a bit strange. Telling Carmelita he had a part time job and that he had to go away for a few days wasn't very convincing but in the end, it would all be worth it, hopefully. She believed him anyway much to Sly's guilt. New York was a massive city with towering structures. It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack looking for the Guru, luckily he knew where to find him, New York Central Park, hidden away from his fans, teaching his students the ways of the dream time. It took Sly a good hour to find the Guru, in a clever disguise aswell, no one would expect a respectable looking business man to be a thief. He eventually saw a small series of bushes in a circle and good hear the Guru's distinct voice chanting. It was a good thing he could understand him. The Guru spotted Sly almost immediatly and dismissed his band of students for a one on one with Sly.  
"What has brought you here, my young friend?" the Guru asked smiling, "is it your rocky relationship with Bentley, Murray and Carmelita?"  
Sly could never understand how he knew these things, "uhh yeah, and I've come here to ask you a favour, could you please rejoin the gang with us to help me out with my dilemma?."  
The Guru paused for a moment. "Very well, but just this one time. Its quite peaceful here for me."  
"Thanks Guru, I have a spare flight coupon for you, were going to the Paris Safehouse".  
Spending the day in New York wasn't so bad for Sly, he managed to pickpocket some wallets, and make a fair bit of money. Exchanging the dollars into euros wouldn't be a problem, he just wish he didn't have to do it behind Carmelita's back. The Guru spent the rest of day getting into contact with his students he told them he'd be away for a while, on a 'quest' of his own. They understood.

Sly dropped the Guru back off at the safe house. Penelope had sorted out his spare bedroom with the help of Murray moving furniture in, he settled in nicely. Sly made his way back to his flat. His business outfit was also convincing for Carmelita. He'd nearly forgotten to exhange the dollars he robbed to euros. "He entered his flat the normal way (through the front door), jumping in threw the window wasn't the most subtle way to greet Carmelita. "Evening, gorgeous" he said coming in through the front door. She was sat on their bed reading. She got up, "Sly" she smiled and kissed him. "How was the job, mister?"  
"Erm, great, great, we think we have our clients attention". Damn he thought to himself how did he not see this coming.  
"Thats good" she replied, "you hungry?"  
"No thanks, the G-, I had enough food in New York" he nearly slapped himself for mentioning the Guru.  
"Okay, I'm going shop then, have a rest, you look like you've been busy" She left the room.  
Sly breathed out deeply. His guilt was building. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" Sly called down the phone.  
"Hey little buddy!" it was Murray.  
"Murray? What if Carmelita answered!" Sly sounded annoyed.  
"Then I would of put the phone down. You do sound different to her, you know" he replied.  
"Yeah, sorry, whats up anyway?" Sly asked.  
"What? oh yeah, Bentley said you won't need to get Dimitri, hes always at his fight club and thats my area of expertise"  
"Umm, okay Murray, I'll see ya when I see ya". Murray hung up.

Finding the fight club wasn't hard for Bentley, giving Murray directions was. Murray made it there half an hour late. The abandond warehouse was where the fight club was located, it stunk of sweat and blood, not that it bothered Murray. He could hear the shouts of the men watching the fight, it was always one fight at a time. His entrance got the attention of the fight club. Dimitri came out of the crowd.  
"You've finally decided to show up my pink round amigo, good." Dimitri said greeting Murray.  
"Yeah, hey, ermm, Bentley has an offer to make for you... its-" "Not now hippo, your here now, why not have a fight?" Dimitri quickly interupted. This didn't phase Murray at all, he saw it coming.  
Murray immediatly picked the biggest looking guy there, who looked like he'd be on steroids for a while. He was well built, smart and really trying to punch Murray's brains out, but Murray kept dodging his punches and methodically took him apart. Dimitri seemed to be the only one who wasn't shocked when Murray threw the guy the length of the warehouse. "Nicely done, my main man Murray, now what was this about Bentley's offer?" Dimitri asked stepping into the fight ring.  
Murray grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the blood of his opponent of his fists, "He wants you join the gang for one last job, it involves some called insheepshun or something like that"  
"Inception?" Dimitri asked bluntly.  
"Yeah! thats the one" Murray confirmed oblivious to Dimitri's negativity.  
"No way man, thats risky, I hear some people never wake up, if theres too many dream within dreams", he paused, "whats in it for me?"  
"Bentley thought you'd need bribing", Murray dangled a large wod of money infront of Dimitri. "This is your share, if you join us on the job."  
"Thanks" Dimitri replied about to grab it. Murray snatched it away quickly, "woah hold up, after the job is done pal."  
"How can I trust you crackerboxes?" Dimitri asked concerned about his trust with them.  
"We've done a few jobs in the past. We were in a gang together. You can trust us you know". Murray now had Dimitri convinced and he agreed to the job and would visit the safehouse when he needs debriefing on the plan.

Murray left the warehouse and got a breath of fresh air out on the streets of Paris. He then quickly made his way back to the safehouse to tell Bentley and Penelope. Sly was annoyed at the last phone call Murray made to him so this time, Bentley would text him. This still had its downsides since Carmelita was suspicious of Sly keeping his phone out of reach. Luckily for Sly Carmelita was in the shower when this phone went off. He read the text:

'Sly, Dimitri says he'll do the operation. Now for the Panda King"  
Sly was hoping it didn't have to come to this. Not only would it be more suspicious for him to leave Carmelita, but he still didn't trust the Panda King, even after everything they'd been through. He told Carmelita that after sucessfully getting his clients attention in New York, he now needed to secure another investment in China. This time she wanted to see proof he was in some sort of business.  
He had planned ahead and forged a fake ID to show her was an part time employee of 'Cash Flow International' , he had even made fake forms in his name. She was convinced enough for him to leave, but the guilt got worse in him.

The plane ride to china didn't life Sly's mood. He didn't want to speak to the Panda King, and he was feeling worse about lying to Carmelita constantly. He kept telling himself that in the end it would all be for the better, but this wasn't a guarantee. China's beautiful ancient areas lifted his moods as he passed through villiages into the Panda King's home. It good some things can never change and be cherished for a long time he thought to himself. Over the hills high up over the passing valleys, he could see Panda King's house and the Panda King himself sitting in rocking chair. He was sleeping. Sly approached his house. He nearly fell out of skin when the Panda King suddenly spoke.  
"Why are you here Cooper? Still in the mist of a petty rivarly?"  
"No" Sly said annoyed at the accusation, "I'm here for a deal."  
"And what deal would that be?" The Panda King asked opening his eyes.  
"A one off job, theres a pay in it for you. If you agree then Bentley will tell you the overall plan in Paris."  
"Pay? You believe that I the glorious Panda King would need money? Ha!"  
"It could help your daughter, with a better house. I know much you wanna help her Panda King." Sly had a good point.  
"That being said you are correct. Do you endeavour that this is one operation only Cooper?"  
"Ofcourse, you should trust me. We've worked together before" Sly replied.  
"Very well, are their any small details you should tell me before I leave china?"  
"The operation is based in people's dreams, were using an inception device. Just bring a disguise for the plane ride to paris."  
"Very well Cooper, give a few moments to say goodbye and pack my belongings."

It was understandably awkward for Sly on his ride home sat next to the Panda King. He was failing to make casual conversation and the Panda King ended up falling asleep. Their disguises worked perfectly and they got picked up by Murray in the airport. Whilst Murray and Sly sat in the front, the Panda King pretty much took up the space of the back of the van, Sly did his best not to laugh. Panda King couldn't wait to get to the safehouse, he pulled himself out and stretched. His bones cracked. Again Penelope, had set up Panda King's guest room and he rested their immediatly. Bentley went on to call Dimitri and tell him to meet at the safehouse.

When Dimitri arrived at the safehouse, the gang were ready to here the plan. Bentley took a deep breath.  
"Okay guys, heres the big operation. As you all know, I've managed to get hold of an inception device. Sly wants to rejoin with us, however he also wants to be Carmelita at the same time.."  
"Wait, you want us and Carmelita to live together, sorry chum not happening" Murray interupted.  
"We need to plant an idea in her head Murray, but we can't tell her, she needs true inspiration. So we need to slowly imply it to her, until she believes what we implied to be true." Bentley responded "So what are the ideas?" Sly asked nervously, he didn't want to harm Carmelita.  
Bentley took another deep breath, "The Dream will consist of three levels. Level One, Carmelita will project her dad in her dream, we frame him for a crime. This will shake Carmelita. In the second level we will forge a fake family tree of hers with a criminal record, heavily implying shes related to an ancestors of criminals and that the record was locked away in her subconscious and she can only acess it through inception."  
Sly looked upset.  
Penelope spoke up, "Its clever, using an inception device is illegal. So Carmelita would never find out. Its like her family never wanted her to find out, unless some people like us dragged her into a shared dream."  
"I must admit, even I the great Panda King am worried that too many dream within dreams is unstable, what if we lose track of reality."  
"Then we use our totems." Bentley replied pulling out a compass.  
"How does this aid us?" Panda King inquired.  
"In the real world a compass has North, East, South, West and will point in a direction. However in the dream world it will spin in random directions since there is no North, East etc."  
"You best keep that compass safe turtle dude" advised Dimitri.  
"Not to worry Dimitri, we also have an hourglass. In the dream world the time changes depending on the dream. Since time their is unstable, the sand will never run out, whereas in the real world it would eventually all reach the bottom of the hourglass. And also Penelope's idea, a rubber ball."  
The rest of the Gang look completly bewildered like they were listening to an asylum patient.  
"You see guys in the dream world if you a bounce a ball, it will never lose momentum. So were pretty much sorted on our reality checks. Defying the law of physics is the best way to check" Penelope explained.  
"Exactly", Bentley continued, "In the third level she'll be confused, thats when we strike and Sly you convince her to join, to make her 'ancestors' proud"  
Sly looked at Bentley, "I'm not sure I can do it Bentley, I'm fed up of lying to her. Its killing me."  
"Sly this is the last time you'll lie to her, then you can be with her forever. Thats what you want, isn't it?"  
Sly sighed, "your right Bentley, alright lets head to the flat."

This was it the gang had been debriefed and had to pull probably one of the most toughest Inception Heists ever. Sly didn't want to speak much to Carmelita when he got in the flat, this was the last time he would see the same Carmelita. This idea would define her, change her forever. He made one last excuse to his Carmelita. Storming in through the front door.  
"Goddamn it!" he shouted slamming the door behind him.  
"Whats wrong" Carmelita said worried.  
"I was fired from Cash Flow International" he lied not bearing to make eye contact with her.  
"Oh no baby" Carmelita replied, she went in to kiss him. He didn't want to, but to seal the deal he had to. It was the last time, he would get the chance to. She stepped back.  
"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked. "Yeah could you make me a bru please, get yourself one too". This was it, when she wasn't looking he would spike her drink and send her to sleep.  
All it took was Carmelita to have her back turned and her tea was now a heavy sedative. He sat down on the bed waiting for her take even the slightest sip. She cuddled up next to him. He watched as she drank it. "Don't worry Sly, everythings going to be alright. You've got me and I'll never leave your side. I love you." She kissed his cheek. Then the drowsiness hit her.  
A tear trickled down Sly's cheek as she passed out. His voice sounded depressed as he walkie talkied Bentley.  
"O-Okay guys, upstairs now." He sorted himself and dryed his eyes.

The gang casually strolled in and began setting up the Inception device. Once all eight wires were in place, they were now ready. Sly sighed, but knew he had to focus. The Guru and the Panda King were in a meditative state. Dimitri was chilling and Penelope was preparing herself. Once everyone was comfortable and ready to fall asleep, Bentley got himself cosy in his wheelchair and activated the button sending himself and everyone else in the room into the dream world.

I might continue this, if I get enough reviews. Thanks for reading if you read it to the end.


End file.
